heero n serena
by SaIlOrSoLaRsAiYaN
Summary: Its a peom that all the darien haters NEW CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

# Have you ever had someone reach into your chest and give it a squeeze, 

# And it hurt so much you simply couldn't breath?

And when you begged them to stop they laughed in your face,

Gave you a slap and told you, you were a disgrace.

No one knows you but they hate you just the same,

and you can only weep for you have only yourself to blame.

Don't you have anything that has nothing to do,

with him, 

You're surrounding and any place without you.

People are cruel and life is just a game,

welcome to the realm of never ending pain.

The friend you just made has gone far away

This is the end of your horrible day

When you go to sleep you have this horrible dream

You now think he's not on your team

When you woke up he waiting there besides you

He then said that's it, its over we're through

You cried the whole night, yes its true

Now you feel sad, bad blue

He was watching the one who care's

But you never noticed cause when you looked he wasn't there

He's your Hero forever more

All you have to do is open the door

He watches you everyday and every night

## But you haven't noticed because of your fright 

## When you wonder you think will it end 

## It does when you die with him


	2. 1 night

**Serena and Heero**

** **

** **

****

**Heero to Serena: I'm not supposed to love you I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or wat you do, I sry I just can't help myself, I fell in love with you!!!!!**

** **

**Serena to Heero: If your asking if I need you the answer is 4ever, If your asking if ill leave you the answer is never. If your asking wat I value the answer is you, If your asking if I love you the answer is I do!**

** **

**Duo to Mina: A peach is a peach a plum is a plum a kiss isn't a kiss without some tounge!**

** **

**Mina to Duo: God made mud, god made dirt, God made Duo so grls can flirt!**

**God made coke God made pepsi, God made Duo dam so sexy!**


	3. Heero and Bunny

Heero luvs u so much

Heero luvs u so much

Let him feel joy with your touch.

You thought you'd never love again 

but all u needed was a friend

Don't be afraid he won't tear your heart

Like Darien did and left it apart

He won't betray you and make your heart hurt

Not like Darien that little pervert

He'll set you free and you'll fly away

You'll think about him everyday

You hope you never will get into a fight

You'll question his love but he'll never tell you when your right

The light is off its time for bed

Good night Bunny sleepyhead

You'll have kids and get a home

I know this because im sailor monocrome!!!


	4. NEW Chapter uh 4

Heero And Serena 3

Heero to Serena- "When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to know you. When I knew you, I was afraid to like you. When I liked you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you."

"**NeW KidZ On ThE BlocK **

SucK A LottA DicK 

**BoY/GirL GroupZ MakE Me SicK **

**AnD I Can'T WaiT TilL I Catc AlL **

**YoU FaggetZ OuT In PubliC **

ImmA LovE It" 

Serena to Heero- Once Upon a Time* *Somethin happened to me* *It was the Sweetest Thing* *That ever could be* *It was a Fantasy* * A dream Come True* *It was the Day i Met You*

**east to the sea, west to the land, death to the bitch that touches my man!**

Mina to Duo- If i never met you i wouldnt know you, and if i never knew you i wouldnt like you, and if i didnt like you i wouldnt love you, and if i didnt love you i wouldnt miss you, but i did, do and will

I'm NOT supposed to love you I'm not supposed to care...I'm NOT suppose to live my life wishing you were there...I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm SORRY I can't help myself I fell in love with YOU!!

Quotes you'll love!!

I'M Threw W/ Guyz,They All tell Lies,They Brake ur 3 n Make U Cry,Luvin guyz is such a Sin ,hey Check that guy Who jus Walked In

A Memory Lasts 4ever Never Does it Die True Friends Stay together And Never Say GoodBye

Once Upon a Time* *Somethin happened to me* *It was the Sweetest Thing* *That ever could be* *It was a Fantasy* * A dream Come True* *It was the Day i Met You*

_heaven won't take me and hells afraid ill take ova_

**east to the sea, west to the land, death to the bitch that touches my man!**

If i never met you i wouldnt know you, and if i never knew you i wouldnt like you, and if i didnt like you i wouldnt love you, and if i didnt love you i wouldnt miss you, but i did, do and will

I'm a b*tch and i have class, mess w/ me i'll kick ur @ss, so all u hoes who think ur cool just remember b*tches rule!

you think ur so cool-- u think ur all that-- well ppsshh--- whuts up with that?

I'm NOT supposed to love you I'm not supposed to care...I'm NOT suppose to live my life wishing you were there...I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm SORRY I can't help myself I fell in love with YOU!!

**I LoVe HiM yEs I dO,**

**AnD hEs AlL fOr Me & nOt FoR u**

**iF bY cHaNcE u TrY & tAke MY **

PlAcE, I'Ll TaKe My FiSt & sMaSh 

**uR fAcE**

**~*cRoSs Ur**

**HeArT & hOpE tO**

**dIe, ClOtHeS & **

**mAkE-Up BoYz & **

**LiEz This is a definition **

**of the end**

**these are people I call **

**best friends!**

**~*STRUTTIN OUR STUFF*~**

**~* SHAKIN OUR BOOTIES*~**

**~* ME & MY GIRLS*~**

**~* ARE FULL TIME CUTIEZ*~**

**SOME GUYS ARE PLAYERS **

**ITS KNOWN AS A FACT SO **

**DONT FALL IN LOVE JUST **

**PLAY THE PLAYA BACK**

**~* IM 20% SUGGA*~**

**~*30% SPICE*~**

**~*40% BITCH SO U BETTABE NICE*~**

**REMEMBER MY NAME **

**REMEMBER MY FACE **

**CAUSE NO OTHER BITCH **

**CAN TAKE MY PLACE**

**BITCHES LIKE ME **

**LIVE LIKE QUEENS **

**SLUTS LIKE U LIVE **

**ON UR KNEES**

**EAST TO THE **

**SEA WEST TO **

**THE LAND DEATH **

**TO THE BITCH **

**THAT TOUCHES **

**MY MAN.**

**~* IM NOT A **

**BITCH,IM THE **

**BITCH,& THATS **

**MS.BITCH TO U*~ **

**~*ME & MY GIRLS BE **

**MIND SHOCKIN,BODY **

**ROCKIN,EARTH SHAKIN, **

**MONEY MAKIN,SITTIN **

**HIGH,LOOKIN FLY,& **

**CHECKIN OUT THEN **

**HOTT GUYZ*~**

**~*FRIENDS R **

**FOREVER,GUYZ R 4 **

**WHENEVER,SO WHEN **

**WORST COMES TO **

**WORST, MY GIRLS **

**COME FIRST*~**

**~* ME N' MY GIRLS **

**BE SHAKIN OUR **

**HIPS WHILE DEM **

**BOYZ BE LICKIN **

**THEIR LIPZ *~**

***~Im a Princess~*~**

**~*~I live in da clouds~*~**

**~*~If ya wanna kik it wit me~*~**

**~*~U betta bow down~*~**

**~*~So get on ur knees~*~**

**~*~N call me ur highness~*~**

**~*~Cuz HuNnI~*~**

**~*~Im New Yorks finest!~*~**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue, **

**sugar is sweet and so are u.**

**But the roses are wilting, **

**the violets are dead, **

**The sugar bowl is empty, **

**AND SO IS UR HEAD!**

**~* U KNOW WHAT I LOOK **

**FOR IN A MAN? A VCR **

**(VERY CUTE REAR)*~ **

**~* U SAY IMMA BITCH LIKE ITS A BAD THING*~**

**If u think lifes a BYTCH...**

HAHA 

**Wait till u meet me!**

**NeW KidZ On ThE BlocK **

**SucK A LottA DicK **

**BoY/GirL GroupZ MakE Me SicK **

**AnD I Can'T WaiT TilL I Catc AlL **

**YoU FaggetZ OuT In PubliC **

**ImmA LovE It**

**i Do BeLeiVe DaT GoD aBoVe**

**CrEaTeD Me FoR Ya To LuV**

**He PiKeD Ya OuT MoNg Da ReSt **

**CuZ He KnOs iD LuV Ya Da BeSt**

**Da Boyz Call Her *Fantasy Maker***

**Da Girls call her *Boyfriend Taker***

**Who is She?...**

**Itz Me!!**

**if u talk bout**

**me, i got sum**

**advice**

**click ya heels**

**twice n say**

**i need a life**

**i need a life**

**Boyz don't say**

**Ex, they say**

**NEXT!**

**i dont know wat**

**it is about that**

**badboy style**

**all i know is it**

**drives me wild**

**everytime i c u i**

**cant help but **

**smile all the**

**cute things u do**

**make me wanna **

**stay wit u**

**awhile so u**

**better hurry up**

**n take ur pick**

**cuz u might b**

**missin out on 1**

**bad lil chic**

**SeXxXie, most**

**requested**

**unrestricted &**

**perfected**

**Dont worrie bout me or what i do **

**what happens in my life has nothin to do w/ u **

**so keep ur mouth shut and stop talkin sh!t **

**im sick of u haters and all ur bullsh!t **

**If ur nice, you can **

**call me sweety. If ur **

**sweet you can call **

**me hunny. If ur hot **

**you can call me **

**tonight. i aint jokin**

**on that one baby **

**I'm Loved by some, **

**Hated by many, **

**Envied by most, **

**Yet wanted by plenty **

**Do You Believe In Love At First Site**

**Or Do I Need To Walk By You Again?**

**You Don't Know Me N You Don't Know My Style..**

**Im Nothing But A Good Girl Wit A *Naughty* Smile**

**You Think Your Hott N Stuff**

**But You Know The Deal**

**Its Me N My Gurls Who Are Keepin It Real**

**Im Like A Butterfly..Pretty **

**To Look At But Hard To **

**Catch**

***Class***

**Mess With Me I'll Kick Ur AZZ**

**So All You H0es That Think Ur Cool**

**Just Remember *B!tches Rule***

**Im Not A B!tch-Im The B!tch**

**& Baby Ur Just P!ssed Cause Im Not Ur B!tch**

**Don't make a fuss**

**We know you wanna be like us**

**Me N My Girls:**

**Are Suga, Spice And Everything Nice**

**So You Better Think Twice B4 You Mess With us**

**Guys: Tell ur pants it's not nice to point!**

**iM sWeeT LyKe CaNdY n HoTT LyKe FiRe n Da PeRfEcT LiL AnGeL 4 uR DeSiRe **

**Ill be fine w/out u I wont even cry**

**Even though i no i love you was a lie**

**Even though u hurt me more then words can say**

**I can turn around I can walk away**

**So go on w/ your life**

**I'll go on w/ mine**

**Getting past the knowledge**

**All u did was lie**

**Im willing to be friends, but it will take some time**

**You'll have to wait till im ready until then....Buh-bye**

**When you are climbing the ladder to success**

**Don't let the boys look up your dress**

**They'll tell you you're cute**

**They'll say you are fine**

**But nine months later,**

**They'll say "ITS NOT MINE!!"**

So ur the Bitch who told the bitch that im a bitch well listen bitch it takes a bitch to no a bitch, BITCH!!

**I sit in the park where I dwell**

**For this boy I love so well**

**He took my heart away from me**

**Now he wants to set me free**

**I see a girl on his lap**

**He says things to her he never said to me**

**I ran home to cry on my bed**

**Not a word to mother was said**

**Father came home late that night**

**He looked at me from left to right**

**He saw me hanging from a rope**

**He took his knife to cut me down**

**And on my dress a note was found:**

**Dig my grave Dig it deep**

**Dig my grave From head to feet**

**And on the top place a dove**

**And remember this, I died for love**

**4get the times he walked by,4get the times he made u cry,4get the times he spoke ur name remember now its not the same,4get the times he held ur hand,4get the sweet things if u can,4get the times & dont pretend rememeber now he's just a friend**

**i know u think im cute..**

**i know u think im fine..**

**but like the rest of da guyz..**

**take a numba and wait in line..**


End file.
